Naughty
Naughty is the protaginiest to the Naughty Bear games. History Daddles birthday party Naughty discovered Daddles was having a big birthday party at the disco, and the other bears hid a birthday cake for Daddles. Naughty then made his way through to give Daddles a birthday present with the hopes of being his friend and being invited to the party. But Chubby and Giggles laughed at his present, which made Naughty storm off in anger back to his hut. The Narrator then told Naughty to destroy the present and do something about the nonsense. Naughty then started a killing spree towards the bears and fought his way from the Factory to the Disco. Daddles and the other bears then found out about Naughty's killing spree and did what they did to defend themselves, from attempting to escape via vehicle to calling the police. Naughty eventually killed his target, Daddles, and returned back to his hut. Chubby's election While lying in a comfy spot, watching the fluffouls, Naughty found out Chubby is running to be mayor and if his elected, he'll get rid of Naughty. Naughty then plans on shutting Chubby down but discovers his hired Ninja's to protect him. Naughty manages to punish Chubby as his told by the Narrator and stops his election. Cozy's plan While asleep, Naughty is interrupted and the Narrator greets him as he wakes up. Naughty then finds an animal with a camrea on it's head, and the Narrator comments on the animal. While finding it, they both discover that Cozy has brought in the army including General Treacle and Colnal Ketchup to spy on Naughty in his hut. The Narrator then tells Naughty to shut down as many camreas as he can as well as punishing Cozy. Naughty makes his way to the village and confronts the bears. Naughty kills the Bears to fight his way to Cozy, while his guarded by two Army Fire teams. Naughty soon manages to kill Cozy along with other Army Bears and escapes back to his hut alive to tell the tale. The UnTed Naughty watches a rare species known as the Unibear, but it gets scared away by a car horn. Naughty then discovers Nibbles in starting a cooking lesson, Naughty then storms off back to his hut as the Narrator asked if he was invited. Nibbles then accidentally releases the UnTed as he reads the wrong cooking book. Naughty is then forced to punish Nibbles for his big mistake of unleashing the UnTed. Through the walking dead Bears, he reaches Nibbles, but Colnal Ketchup and his squad is seen protecting Nibbles from Naughty and the Zombears. Naughty deals with the Colnal and manages to punish Nibbles. The oil problem Trembles returns to Perfection Island along with his bodyguards. Naughty oversees the Bears cheering for his return but then Trembles represents his mission of drilling oil where Naughty's hut is located. Naughty then plans on punishing Trembles before he even gets the chance to do so. Naughty then fights his way through his bodyguards and successfully kills Trembles. The Quantum Naughty is seen playing with the fluffouls, and finds a mysterious robotic bear called R0B0 B34R. He then finds out Fluffy is planting down deadly objects called Quantinums. Naughty then is told by the Narrator to stop Fluffy's plan by punishing him. Naughty soon successfully kills Fluffy for his deadly plan. Alien invasion Naughty oversees Sunbeam at night trying to search for alien life so he can make peace with them. But Aliens atchually come down from their planet and invade perfection Island, starting off with mind controlling the Bears including Sunbeam. The Narrator then told Naughty that he must defeat the aliens and save the Island. Naughty then fights his way way through the aliens and vanquishes them. Naughty then is treated with respect as the bears cheer for him for his heroic event. But Daddles shoves a cake in Naughty's face, and the Bears laugh at him. Naughty then wipes out the bears with an RPG for revenge.